


Sleep Safe

by Shadaras



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Carrying your friend is like a snuggle, Catra Needs More Sleep, Gen, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Scorpia makes Catra stop overworking herself for a few hours and take a nap.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	Sleep Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



This wasn’t the first time Scorpia had picked up a struggling Catra, and she doubted it would be the last. “So, when was the last time you slept?” Scorpia asked, bundling her hissing friend into a blanket. “Because I think I’ve gone off-duty at _least_ twice, and—if you don’t mind me saying—your eyes are pretty scary right now”

Catra struggled, but her usually lithe motions were constrained by the blanket and hampered by the clear exhaustion in her limbs. Scorpia wished she’d noticed sooner; maybe Catra would be a bit more reasonable if she just slept more. “I’m _fine_ ,” Catra grumbled into Scorpia’s shoulder. “There’s just—I’ve got to make sure all the work gets done!”

“You’ve sent out all the orders,” Scorpia said peacefully, because she’d delivered a lot of those orders herself. “Unless you’ve got some secret plan that you need to keep an eye on literally every second of the day, you can take at least four hours to nap.”

A suspicious silence and stillness brought Scorpia to a halt in the middle of the empty hallway.

“You _don’t_ have some secret plan like that, right?” Scorpia asked, chest tight as she looked down at Catra’s narrowed eyes. Burst blood vessels stained them almost the same color as her claws. “I mean, if you do I’m sure you’ve got a good reason for it, but you’ve still _got_ to rest before you fall onto your face. Wouldn’t be a good look, a Force Captain doing that in front of the troops.”

Catra looked away, ears pinning back to her head. “...fine,” she muttered. “Just—stick around. Keep an eye out for trouble.”

Scorpia did not jump for joy, but the only thing stopping her was holding Catra. Instead, she squeezed Catra into a hug and said, “Yes! I’ll stay right by your side until you wake up again,” and ran as fast as she could towards Catra’s room. She did _not_ want to let Catra have enough time to change her mind.

By the time they arrived, Catra was half-asleep in her arms anyway, and Scorpia carefully tucked her in. As Scorpia settled into a cross-legged seat, leaning back against the bed, she thought she heard Catra mutter, “Adora?”

“I’m here,” Scorpia said, feeling useless. She had no idea why Catra was asking about their foe. “You’re safe from her.”

Catra sighed, and curled tighter, and her breathing relaxed into sleep.


End file.
